


Backstabbers or Best friends?

by DarkHime213



Series: Two by Two sides [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Multi, Sociopath Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Severus and Lily's twist friendship has grown stronger and more dangerous over the years. Now the summer before there Seventh year is here and Lily is on the verge of lossing it. Will Severus make it to his Seventh year?





	1. The letter

Severus walked off the stage pulling off the itchy blonde wig while watching Lily in her short black dress wave to all their coworkers.  
"wonderful show, girls just wonderful." Max hugged them both squeezing them tight.  
"Thanks, Max but it only because of you that we were up there and I'm not a girl." Severus swatted the heavy manger away so he could get undress.  
"Honesty Severus you could pull off being a girl with those looks." He could feel the glare from the dressing room. "Really those legs, that hair and don't even get me started on your gorgeous face." A lamp goes flying out the room missing Max by an inch.  
"Severus." She gets ready to chew him out when Max stops her.  
"He had it coming." The flushed young man walks out of the room wearing a tight white tank top and grey dress pants with a grey cat chocker forgotten on his neck."I'm a man dang it!"  
"We know Sev." Lily smiles and changes the subject. "I thought we were getting some new guys where are they?"  
Two older teenagers walk out from behind the curtain. One in all black matching Lily's looks with his long red hair. The other was much more similar to Severus. Dressed in a grey jacket and white dress pants and messy blond hair. He seemed sweet.  
"Ladies."  
"Hey!"  
"And Severus I would like to introduce Adam and Stein." They shack hands "Lily Adam is your partner and Severus I bet you could tell Stien is yours. We will be having a big show coming up introducing these two so you ladies are going to have to practice till it hurts."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Don't we always." Severus laughed when Lily punched him. A car honked from outside. "Lily it's your dad." The packed there stuff and exit the building.  
"Hey, Severus read this when you are alone." Max threw the letter and wave them goodbye.  
"Can you believe that our last year at Hogwarts starts in 3 months." She fastens herself in next to Severus.  
"I really can." The thought of returning next year filled him with dread but there was one good thing to happen. "Oh did I tell you I made Head boy."  
"Oh, Severus that's great." The excitement seemed to die as the sentence continued.  
"Did you not make Head girl?" he felt bad announcing it before checking on her.  
"No Alice did but it doesn't matter I'm proud of you." She goes silent for the rest of the ride leaving Severus and her father to talk.  
"I still don't get what's so important about this head business." He turns down Severus road.  
"Well, it's like becoming Valedictorian but with more perks during your last year. This will really help me with some of the younger years." The car jerks to a stop snapping him out of his thoughts.  
"This is your stop, Severus." Severus hopped out of the car. He waved until the car was out of sight. He entered the dirty house slowly. He checked around each corner for signs for his drunken father but surprisingly he wasn't there.  
"Where could he be it's not like him to be out this late?" Severus locked the house down and got ready for bed. It was only when he was warm in bed did he remember Max's note but decided to read it later. 

At the Evens household, all was not well with Lily in particular. She was driving her sister nuts and her parents nuts with worry.  
"How didn't I make Head girl but he becomes Head boy it's insane or unnatural." Lily was riping at her lovely red hair like a mad woman. Her mother tried to smooth her worries but Petunia wasn't going to deal with her.  
"Listen, Lily, I really would love to sit here and listen to you whine all night but I have an apprenticeship starting in tomorrow so good night." She heads upstairs ready to block out her brat of a sister.  
The next morning Severus was awoken by an angry owl knocking hard on his bedroom window.  
"Hold on you pest with wings." He removes the letter from the owl's leg and it flew away in a huff. "Why would Potter write to me?" He heads downstairs to prepare himself a nice breakfast.  
"About time you got down here boy where's my money" Severus jumped when hearing his fathers voice.  
"I don't get paid until next week."  
"You said that last that week you little shit." He grabs Severus by his arm pulling him back.  
"No, I said that yesterday you drunk moron." He pulls his arm away and walks into the kitchen. "So what do you want from me, Potter." He rereads the letter over and over in complete shock.  
"Start breakfast you little sh-"  
"Hold on I moving you fat pig." He growls back knowing the bastard won't lay a finger on his money maker. He finishes the eggs and bacon in record time. "Here you drunk." He rushes up to his room to get Max's letter before stomping down the stairs.  
"where are you going?" Severus doesn't answer slamming the door has hard as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song use is A wonderful Cat's Life sung by Ashe & Seka.

Severus knocked on the Evans door.  
"Oh Severus it's so nice to see you but I Lily isn't here." she welcomes him in.  
"Actually I'm here to see Petunia if she's not busy." He looks around seeing the empty living room.  
"Oh, she's upstairs packing for her apprenticeship. She leaves for France in a few hours." She goes to call for her when he stops her.  
"She can't help me if she's in France. Thank you for the help Mrs.Evans Tell Petunia bye for me." He is out the door before she could react leaving her in silence.  
Severus walks the door heading straight for the floo.   
"Narcissa of Black lakeside manor answer the damn floo." Bellatrix plops down next to the floo glaring.  
"She is busy what do you want?" Severus is silent for a moment.  
"Aren't you supposed to be married or something?'  
"What I can't visit my family half-blood?" she growls out.  
"I just thought you should be filled up with babies or something." He smiles at her knowing that would piss her off.  
"You know what Snape I'm gonna."  
"Bella!" Narcissa rushes into the room a panic look on her face. "He proposes what do I do?"  
"You say yes."  
"Severus thank Merlin. Look at this ring, in fact, step over now." Bellatrix looks at her baby sister in shock.  
"Cissy you can't be serious about letting this-" Narcissa eyes go a deep blue daring her sister to continue. "I didn't say anything." Severus steps in dusting himself off before Narcissa starts fangirling again.  
"Cissy I understand you are excited but you haven't." Hoping she would understand.  
"I didn't what Sev?" she looks back waiting for him to finish.  
"Lucius didn't hear a yes." She runs out of the room chanting yes at the top of her lungs.  
"Thanks, Severus." Bellatrix jumped out of her shock hearing the Lucius Malfoy say thank you.  
"No problem Lucius." She looks to Severus wanting answers but he just winks at her.

Lily walked into the house not expecting to have a furious mother to be glaring at her ready to pop.   
"Mom what's wrong?" she backs up hoping to make it back out the front door.   
"Where were you, young lady. Your sister just left and you were nowhere to be found. Lily groaned.  
"It's not important. I mean with how much of a screw up she is she'll be back by next week if I'm lucky." Her mother gasped in shock.  
"Lily Rosalina Evans you will not speak that way about your sister and you can kiss Jacy's party goodbye because you are grounded." She leaves the room ignoring her youngest daughters cries of unfair. "I can understand why Severus came over asking for Petunia."  
"Severus came over did you asked him if he wanted to come over for dinner?" Lily's father steps through the door. Red-eyed from saying his goodbye to his eldest daughter.  
"Severus was here asking for Petunia why?" She hopped off the couch and rushed into the kitchen only to be handed a roast beef.  
"Place that on the table and set the table why you're at it." She ignored Lily's constant questions and finished up the rest of the meal.  
"You can ask him tomorrow when I take you both to work. Now sit down and eat," she whines until her father sends her to bed early.

"Can you at least tell why you wanted my sister? " She hadn't stopped asking since they picked him up and it was driving him nuts.  
"Hey, Severus do you want to have dinner with us tonight. Other than my wife desires you to eat a nice home cooked meal. I could use some assistance in the guest bedroom."  
"Sure I could help and is Mrs. Evans making her famous chocolate cake tonight?"   
"Great guess she is and I was thinking about a blue or maybe a."They droned on and on making sure Lily couldn't get a word in. Her father stopped the car and Lily flew out of it in a huff.  
"Bye Mr. Evans."  
"See ya Severus please take care of Lily." Severus grabbed his and Lily's bag out the back.  
"Of course sir always." He shut the door and waved the worried father away. "Lily that was rude. Remember you are the sweet daughter." She huffed again and turned away from him. "So you're ignoring me now. Well, guess what I have my duet with Stein today so you won't have to talk to me." He left the dressing room in full costume and Lily sat there annoyed and angry that she hadn't got her way at all.   
"What's wrong with Evans?" Max was a bit worried since she was supposed to go on next.   
"She wants to know why I came over to see her sister yesterday and I'm not telling her." Max helps him place the wig on in silence.  
"Thinks she's going to come out for practice?"  
"If she doesn't then I'm going to drag her out." He waved to Stein.  
"Did you read my letter."  
"Yeah, I did."  
"So what are you going to do?" He looked nervous.  
"Relax I'm not going anywhere and Lily can't get rid of me. I'm a better dancer, singer, actor or actress." Max looked down in shock. He had never said it but he did think it from time to time. "I work harder than her so it's naturally a fact that I'm better than her even with her natural talent. " Severus continued to talk while Max was daydreaming. "Anything she can do I can do better."   
"What?" He snapped out of his thoughts.  
"I said Lily and pretty boy should do anything you can do I can do better for one of the shows. It easy to learn, doesn't have that many moves and Lily has the pipes for it."  
"Yeah great idea and we need to start practice now. Everyone get ready Lily out of the dressing room." Severus walked over to stein and his back up.   
"Severus can practice his dance first I'm busy," Lily screams it back in full diva mode.   
"Really?" He wasn't surprised by Lily's attitude but was by Severus movements. "Shit Severus relax. You can drag her out later." He leads Severus and Stein back to the stage.   
"So what is the first scene boss?" Max called out for romance scene two. Stein rushed to hide behind a tall fake piller while Severus sat down on a stone bench prop.

Stein  
There's an adorable lady over there  
With the purest white fur who has caught my stare  
Tonight the moon is especially bright  
so why don't you and I play together outside?

Cats only live once and that's no lie  
So c'mon, let loose, don't waste your life inside  
Silly collars just keep you from being free  
I can bite it off, sit still dear, allow me

strays have the most fun nyan nyan nyan/   
stealing fish to eat and chasing all the birds/   
humans have to work while I can just nap without a single care in the world

You could be free too nyan nyan nyan  
You can meet all my friends and dance the night away  
Alright, take my hand, jump out that window   
And follow my lead

Severus  
There's an obnoxious stray cat over there  
With glowing wide eyes that have caught me unaware  
You walk with pride and talk real sweet  
But even though I'm young I'm not that naïve

Cats only live once and that's no lie  
That's why I spend my days safely inside  
This collar means the world and more to me  
If you broke it you could never pay the fee

I am royalty nyan nyan nyan  
I am fed and loved, made the best that I can be  
And even though I'm scared, in my routine  
I'm daily given baths to keep me looking clean

And unlike me, nyan nyan nyan  
You have no one watching you to keep you safe from where you go  
Tomorrow you could be run over by a car, and who would even know?

Stein  
This stubbornness of yours I find it quite lovely too  
In fact I think you'll find, I'm only more in love with you

Severus  
Ara such blunt honesty, even though that's a start   
clumsy ways like that won't win my heart

Stein   
I'll tell you my dream nyan nyan nyan  
To leave this place and see a different scene  
To run far north, away from city skies   
I wanna see the aurora through these eyes

If you were to be with me nyan nyan nyan  
We would run away, you would finally be free  
But I feel that one wish will not come true

Severus  
My lifestyle, you see nyan nyan nyan   
Is not one that is changed so easily  
My owner loves me more than the world, how could I break the heart of a fragile little girl?

Wait you're gonna leave me, nyan nyan nyan  
We were just having fun, laughing bout nothing  
Wait um maybe you'd come back again?   
I'll be waiting 

With on last rotation, the came to a stop in the center of the stage. Most were still in awe at the performance as Max started changing set pieces. 

"Lily your on." Max didn't wait for her to reply before leaving the door. "If she's not out in five minutes. You go get her out Severus."  
"Yes, sir." The seconds ticked by and Severus was still waiting. "Lily you got two minutes or I'm coming in." He doesn't get a reply. "I mean it, Lily. You got ten seconds." He starts the countdown and skips the last five to slam open the door. "Lily?" He looks around and sees an empty dressing Room.  
"Is she ready yet." Lily's partner yelled from the stage. Severus glances around in a panic and finds a little pink hearted note.   
[I felt sick so I had a friend come to take me home early have fun Severus.]   
Severus saw red for the fact that if he hadn't seen that letter he would have been in a panic. Also for the fact that he is positive that Lily didn't inform her dad of this arrangement so he would have most likely had a heart attack.  
"Lily left." Max was right behind him and furious.   
"Severus call her and tell her if she pulls a stunt like that again she will be replaced. Erica your Lily's back up let's start practice. Everyone was on edge for the rest of the day and Max kindly gave Severus a ride home when Lily's dad didn't show up.  
"Call if you need a ride to work tomorrow."  
"Thanks, Max." He walked into the house to find it empty again. "Okay, this is weird but welcomed. He made dinner and went to bed before his headache came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me in the comment section if adding all the lyrics is annoying or not. I hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week and Lily is still giving everyone hell with her attitude. The shows have been panic fueled nightmares and Max was on the verge of losing it. The only thing helps him keep it all together was the fact that everyone in the staff loved him and wanted to see this place succeed.  
Severus hopped out of Mr.Evans car while Lily slammed the door on her side.  
"Bye Mr.Evans I'll watch after Lily." The man could see Severus was annoyed because he was. He honestly couldn't understand where his sweet little girl had gone.  
"Severus you have the house phone number. If Lily leaves call her mother. I'll see you guys later have a nice day." He left and Severus put on his game face after seeing a bright red car parked in front of the building.  
"Great." He stepped inside the dressing room to see Adam and Stein's half dress changing their outfits.   
"Hey Severus Lily just left and she is furious." Adam was laughing while Stein looks like he wanted to chock someone out.   
"Why now?"   
"So you know Cyrstal right well she was in here telling us to change into something with color."  
"Which we don't have." Stein still looked annoyed as Adam patted his head.  
"Yeah, and when Lily came in the first thing she said was who's the fat chick and why is she in my dressing room." Adam burst into giggles while Severus and Stien glared at him.   
"Crystal turned around as headed right for the door dragging a screaming Lily with her. It was."  
"If you say hilarious I will curse you." Adam looked a Stein in shock at what he just said.  
"He means curse me out you know like with a bad word nothing on a real curse or anything like that." Severus pulls out a wand and Adam goes quiet. "You knew he was a wizard and you didn't tell me." Now Severus and Stein where the one laughing until the bell rung.   
"Time for work."  
"You better hurry Adam." they laugh leaving Adam half dressed in the dressing room.  
"Not cool guys not cool." 

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The day finished like every other this week with Lily ditching the set right before a major part forcing them to work with the Erica for another two hours to get everything right.   
"She does this every time Max. Can't we just use Erica until Lily gets her act together? " Adam was tired of working two hours after his shift was supposed to end because of Lily.   
"I agree and she's my friend. If she's not going to work with us then she should just be replaced." Severus was tired as well especially since he was working two jobs.   
"I'll have to think about it but until then everyone can get the day off tomorrow. I have a board meeting to go to." He looked around tiredly. "Has anyone seen my wife? She was here earlier." Stein walked back in.  
"Her car isn't here and Lily let a note this time." He tells everyone that she is going shopping with her new best friend. Everyone groans while some just leave.  
"Bye everyone see you the day after tomorrow." Max signals Stein, Adam, and Severus to follow. "Okay, first Stein what did the Aurors want."  
"They said someone used a strong or powerful spell in the area and they were just checking people." Stein didn't feel any magic come from Max so he was confused.  
"Thank you now, Adam, when was the last time you saw my wife. She headed to the dressing room with you."  
"Sir she made us try on about seven outfits before Lily came it and got herself in trouble by calling her fat. I'm surprised she didn't say anything about it to you." Adam jumped not expecting to call in for that.  
"So am I she would have kicked my door down if someone called her chubby let alone fat." He looked over to Severus with a smile. "Now Sev do you need a ride home it won't cost me anything."  
"No I'm fine Lily's dad is still coming to pick me up and these two have a question." He looked oversee them staring at him.  
"Go ahead ask away." he laughed at there reaction. "Severus, I'm not mean am I?" They both laughed at the sputtering boys.  
"Okay, um sir how do you know what an Aurors are?"  
"I am a pureblood but an accident left my core damages and me a squib so my family abandoned me." The looked shocked and started apologizing. "Its fine boys I got lucky my grandfather was a good man or at least a smart man." He laughed at his own personal joke. He sent the home with a good night.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Severus so happy you could make it." Mrs. Evans hugged him tightly.  
"I'm happy I could make it to Mrs.Evans. Do you need some help in the kitchen or should I go start in the guest bedroom."  
"Now now eat first then work and dinner is finished already." They sat down at the table and waited for Lily."  
"Where is she?" They hear stomping coming from upstairs. "She is up there but what is she doing?"  
"I have no clue sir she still mad at me for not telling her what I wanted to ask Petunia but if I ask her she won't be annoyed like this she will be furious." Severus wasn't having a repeat of his fifth year.   
"I'm going to go get her." Mr. Evans stood up and head for the stairs. when Lily rushed down.   
"Daddy tell mama to let me go to Ashely sleepover. I got every week and it's not fair." He groaned.  
"Lily I'm not dealing with this right now. Go eat dinner." She stomped to the table and glared at Severus like he was the sole reason her life was a mess.   
"So, I guess you don't need those mini cakes anymore." He giggled a bit causing her to glare harder. "Okay um, so what color do you think the bathroom should have?" He begged for anyone to start a conversation.   
'I was thinking." Came Mr.Evans reply and relief flood Severus. They spent the night talking about the guest bedroom and cooking recipes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has mentions of prostitution and rape. Here is your warning.

Severus was sitting on his porch early in the morning on his day off. He was finishing off the last on a custom-made bridesmaids gowns. He was sewing on the last of the flowers when a truck pulled up in his driveway. No heavy boots sound getting closer signaled to him that it wasn’t his father, so it must be. Max plop down on his stool and rested his chin of Severus’s head.   
“What’s up Max it’s been a while since you came to my place.” Severus was still confused on the peace treaty Potter sent but wasn’t letting it get to him.  
“Severus, if I fire Lily, will you still work for me.” Severus froze. Max sounded defeated and that had him worried.  
“Why would you ask that of course, I would. I worked there first.” Max laughed out relieved that he wouldn’t be losing his friend.   
“I’ll give you lifts if you want but I just can’t keep her. She never shows up to practice on time. She always has to have the last words and she started a fight last night.” Severus just sat there and listen. He knew his friend need to get this off his chest. “I’ve given up if she wants to be a diva she can be a diva somewhere else.”  
“So you have it figured out why are you so worried.” He had stood up during his rant but within seconds was clinging to Severus all over again.   
“Crystal adores her. She’s like another person with Crystal is around and if I fire her Crystal might leave me.”   
“Max relax Crystal loves you very much and won’t leave you if you fire Lily. If she does then she not the woman for you and you could win custody in minutes since you have a job and she hates to work.” Severus wasn’t fond of Crystal but put up with her for Max. “Besides Crystal only sees us like one time every two weeks. She won’t know Lily’s been fired unless you tell her.” He relaxes for a moment.  
“True and one more thing.” He loosens his hug on Severus.  
I’m not telling Lily she fired other than the fact she is my friend. I have to see her year-round. That girl will make my life a living hell.” He wasn’t playing. Severus could remember there fifth year right after he slipped and called her mud blood. She had people pelting him with spoiled food to people trying to kill him for it. That was even the worst thing to happen. Nope, that wasn’t happening again.  
“Not that I’m going to tell her. I just need to know if her father will kill me or not.” Severus shook his head.  
“No, he won’t, in fact, Mr. Evans is surprised she still has a job and her mother is betting when she won’t. Petunia isn’t here but she bet a month and some. Max was muffling his laughter. “Hey gets off already if my father sees you he will think I’m back in that business.  
“Severus when was the last time you did that?” He whole personality changed in an instant.   
“Not since you gave me a job when I was fifteen. Why?” Max was still so surprised how easy Severus could talk about their past job like that. He remembered when he first met Severus. He was terrified seeing a child younger than him sitting next to that pervert.

Flashback

Max walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth. The creep called and wanted to have some fun and he needed to eat. Glancing around he saw the creep waving him over. He stops short seeing a small black hair little boy sitting across from him. He skipped a beat and prayed the kid was lost and the creepy was just helping him. No luck.  
“Hello, darling this is the little friend I was telling you about last time.” The smug look in his eyes made Max want to punch him and claw them right out. “I’ve rented both of you for the night so let's eat and head to my place.” Max took a seat by the kid and let the creep. He couldn’t focus on anything else but this little kid next to him. He was wearing some decent clothing but Max could tell that they weren't worn often. He was calm and with those eyes, Max could tell the kid knew what he was getting in to. They eat their food quickly and the creep went off to pay.  
“So is this your first time.” Max already knew but he had to hear it stop worrying.   
“No, and he probably won’t be my last either.” That statement made Max want to cry.  
“I’m Max nice to meet you under the circumstances.” The little kid introduced himself as Severus. They left the dinner as coworkers but left the job as friends. It was many jobs later that they would call each other brothers.

End of Flashback

“Well you talk about it so easy I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t forcing you to do it anymore.” Max worked hard to finish school and it nearly killed him when he had to run the business, but he did it. Now he and Severus never had to do that type of work again and he had a beautiful baby boy on the way.   
“Are you still going by Philp in those ungodly long board meetings.” Max nodded. He hadn’t learned his whole name until his grandfather took him in at eighteen and it's still hard to remember to use it.   
“Yep, I am Philip M Watts grandchild to Maximus P Watts of the Watts foundation.” They laugh at the Irony. Where their parents failed, they succeed even if it’s a long process. Severus’s future was looking bright.   
“That name is still terrible.” Max squeezed him and stood up. “Leaving already I have a pie in the oven.”  
“Yeah Crystal is having her ultrasound today and I don’t want to miss it.” The pure joy on his face made Severus happy.   
“Well at least take some cake.” I made it for Mrs. Evans for lily’s weekly sleepover but it's been canceled. He grabs a mini chocolate cake for two off the table places it in a container with more food inside tucked around in a smaller container. “Keep them I have hundreds.” Max placed to food on his passenger side gave Severus one last hug and left.   
Severus took his seat back on the porch and finished the not ugly but certainly not cute bridesmaids dress. Around noon his Lily stopped by to ask about Petunia again.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning Severus walked down the dirt road to Lily's place. His gym bag on one arm and the note clenched in the other. He had an hour shift today waiting tables. Then he was planning to meet up with Narcissa for her engagement party. After that, it helped Lucius find a gift and get ready for the engagement ball. He had a busy day and didn't need Lily following him around so he thought of a plan that would make sure she ignored him all day.   
"Severus." Mrs.Evans came out and gave him a hug. He welcomed it. The last time he was given a real hug was before his mother died.  
"Hi, aunty is Lily ready yet. I need to ask her something." He glanced at the clock and knew right away that Max would have called by now so she must be furious.   
"Oh yes, she is and not very happy at the moment." She rubbed at the earrings Severus bought her for mothers day. "It seems she was fired this morning over miss days. Honestly, I still can't believe it wasn't over her attitude. He must have just been nice." She giggled at her joke and headed back inside.   
Severus walked up the stairs listening to Lily throw things around and knew right away how much hell she was about to give him.   
"Hi, Lily how are." He ducks as a lampshade go flying over his head. "Merlin Lily I know your upset but." A photo of Lily in her first yule ball gown was thrown across the room as Severus finally made it inside.   
"He fired me Severus fired me. I'm the most beautiful and talented performer he has ever had and he fires me."' She was seeing red as she dropped on the bed.  
"It's okay Lily. You didn't like working anyway." Severus patted her back as she ranted. She froze make him freeze a bit as well.  
"Severus, do you still work there?" He looked around and squeezed the letter in his pocket. "Severus answer me." he glanced at the door panicking but turned his eyes away.  
"Lily I have a confession to make." He pulls out the letter. "Let me explain before you speak okay." she glared at him but didn't speak. "Potter sent me a letter." She snapped screamed every horrible thing she could think of at him. From how he was nothing more than a whore to how his mother died because of him. If it were anyone else they would be in tears but it wasn't. The words hurt but it wasn't anything Severus couldn't shack off.   
Severus was just about to leave when stomping could be heard stomping up the stairs. The two held their breaths as Mr. Evans slammed open the door fury written all over his face.  
"Lily Rosalina Evan I taught you better than that." His eyes were focused on Lily while his hand signaled for Severus to leave the room. Severus rushed down the stair face red in embarrassment. Looking to Mrs. Evans he wasn't sure if he would be able to step foot in this house again.  
"Severus can we." he couldn't take the pity being directed at him. Lowering his head he left silently but telling all. 

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Severus, how does this look?" He glanced over to the fifth hairstyle Narcissa summoned in Bellatrix head.   
"I like the simple ponytail but I must say. Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous with your hairpin back," She growled at him as Narcissa squealed. "I like that one Cissa but what are you going to do for your hair. It is your wedding." She started humming and spinning.  
"That's a secret Sev now what are you going to do?" He looked up confused.  
"Go to the wedding and watch my two best friends get married." She started laughing while Bellatrix smirked at him.  
"No silly have you decided which one are you going to be." he was still confused until Bella explained.   
"She means are you on our side as a bridesmaid or a groomsman?" Severus's brain shut down. He was in the wedding.  
"Since when was I in the wedding? Why wasn't I told?" He pouted up at the two laughing Ladies.   
"Severus sorry Lucius was supposed to tell you but I guess he forgot. " Severus grumbled to himself as they started giggling again.   
"Cissa I think you should add the silver flowers to the bridesmaid's hair." Bella nearly screams but it would have been blocked out by Narcissa squeal.   
"Oh, that's a great idea. I think I have some from Andromeda's wedding." She rushed from the room in excitement.   
"I hate you," he smirks whispering I know just as Narcissa returns.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Lucius, I get it your nervous but if you don't sit down I'll curse you and we both know which one." He sat down next to Severus rubbing his hands together.   
"Severus I love this woman more than life. Why is it that I can't buy her parents one gift."  
They had been through over twenty-one shopping centers both magical and muggle. They were sitting in a magical cafe in Paris relaxing.   
"Lucius why not get them something rare like Chinese tea or elfen wine." He was tired. He still had to prepare for the engagement party and get ready for work tomorrow.   
"Severus the party is in a month. I need a gift before then." Severus gave him a look.   
"Do you know what a gift basket is?" Lucius glared. "I'm serious. They can't afford anything they barely paid for any of Narcissa's sister's weddings. As long as it has two items they can share and two items for them personally they will love it."  
"You thinks so." He was leaning back in his chair thinking about it until Severus kicked him underneath the table. "Ow hey no footies I'm engaged." He started laughing at Severus.  
"Lucius take me home."  
"Why the nights still young."  
"It is only young when you don't have to work the next day. Now take me home."  
"Party pooper fine but this weekend you're going to help me make a gift basket." He grabbed Severus' arm and lead him to the nearest floo.  
"Whatever I even have some ideas." They were almost there.  
"I also need you to escort a colleague of mine."  
"Hold it." They stopped walking. "Who is this colleague."  
"Cissa was supposed to tell you." Severus glared at him.   
"Who is this colleague."   
"um well Its...um" They enter the floo just as he says it. Everyone winced from Severus's scream as they left. It left the crowd of people in the restaurant wondering what Lucius said to cause that reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Severus ran from the Evans household and he hadn't seen anyone since then. Work and the wedding keep him busy but he still had to pass their house whenever he was heading to and from the bus stop.   
Wednesday night he was coming back from a late shift. He had just gotten off the bus and was walking home when an unknown car pulled up. The window slowly lowered and an older man smiled at him.  
"Hey, sweetheart you need a ride home." Severus started to walk faster. "It's alright honey I just wanna have a good time with ya."  
"I find thank you now leave me alone please." He started walking faster passing Lily's house in seconds but the car didn't leave.

"Come on honey hop in we can have a great time." He was a lot older the Severus. He wasn't well dressed. He didn't look drunk or like someone that lived in the area at all.  
Severus kept walking hoping the creep got the clue but he was never that lucky. He had gotten to the dirt road that leads to his place when the car speeds up and stops in front of him.   
Severus sped up rushing past the car kicking the door close. He started running full speed up the dirt road when someone grabbed him.  
“Gotcha you little whore.”  
“No stop let me go.” He forces his hips back and causing the man to loosen his grip. He then sends his elbow back into the creeps gut.  
“Ow, you little.” He grabbed Severus’s shoulder and pushed him to the ground. “Now we're going to have some fun the easy way or the hard way. Either way is fun for me.” He started tearing at his Severus clothes.   
Severus was kicking and screaming when a sharp pain stunned him. He was back to fighting not even a second later. He kicked, scratched and Never stopped screaming. The creep was trying everything possible to keep him quiet with other swift slap to the face or worse.  
“Be quiet you little slut.” He balls his fist nailing Severus in the temple stunning him. He tried to fight back but he grew weaker and weaker as the pervert removed more of his clothing. “Now wasn’t that easy?” He rubs Severus chest causing a whimper to leave him. “Oh don’t cry I promised it’ll feel good.” Severus gave one final scream and as the man slapped him again a blinding light covered the area.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"I'm fine." He was sitting in the Evans household being squeezed into Mrs. Evans Chest as she cried. He felt terrible for making her cry but there was nothing he could do. Both she and Lily won't stop no matter how many time he told them he was okay. "Your husband and father" He turned to Lily at that part. " Saved me before the pervert could do anything so please stop crying. " The women just started crying harder. He looked over to Mr. Evans for help but he looked worse than the women.   
"Severus I'm sorry."  
"If you try and apologize one more time I'll hex all of you got it. I should have gotten a lift home since it was so late but I didn't think. This is not your fault. Man, I miss petunia." Mrs. Evans starts to laugh and Lily pouts up at him.  
"At least answer this Severus. Did you know that man?" Mr. Evans stared him down as he shook his head no.  
"No sir I didn't this was the first time I had ever met him and hopefully the last time as well." Severus hears his phone ring and checks to see if it's safe to answer. It wasn't. He groaned knowing he would have to answer since it was for business.   
"who is it, Severus?" Lily was on his left trying to get a peek at his phone.   
"It's Narcissa Black. She and Lucius Malfoy are getting married in a month time and I was hired to do her bridesmaids gowns." He waited for the outburst but all he got was a glare and her stomping away. He flipped open the phone while Mrs. Evans petted his hair.  
"Oh, Merlin are you okay I heard you were attacked last night. Do you need me to send Lucius, Bellas boys, hell Severus I'll come if you need me?" He smiled at her concern.  
"No I'm fine Cissa and I finished your bridesmaid's gowns. I think they're perfect but why did you need in such a bright color?" She laughed and changed the subject.  
"Are you safe."   
"Yes, mom."  
"Are you with someone?"  
"Yes my usual mother figure."  
"Oh, really I have to meet her."   
"Bye Cissa."  
"No, wait." He hangs up the phone and lays back down to Mrs. Evans lap when the phone rings again.  
"Hello." He goes quiet again. "I'm fine you overprotective rich boy." He goes quiet again. "I can call you and Lucius the same thing because you both are overprotective rich boys." He smiles and cuddles under the blanket. "I'm in a mother figure home base. Father figure saved me. I'll ask?" Severus calls for Her husbands.  
"Mr. Evans do you want Lily to get her job back?"  
"It depends did she prove to your boss that she could be trusted.  
"Nope."  
"Then nope." he walks back out the room to finished breakfast.  
"He said no and stop dancing on the phone you sound weird. Well I know I'm weird what do you have to say. yeah yeah, love you too bye." He hangs up the phone again.  
"You have great friends Severus."  
"Thank you ." He yawns and slowly starts to doze off. The police come by to ask more question but Mr. Evans saw what was happening and heard it. With his testimony, the guy got locked up and Severus was back at work within a few days. He was actually happy to be out of the Evans house after hearing the lasted argument.  
"I don't want to work daddy." Lily's father carried her downstairs out of the house.  
"You know Max would have hired her back if you really want her to have a job." He was sitting next to Mrs, Evans knitting a pair of mittens while she had the scarf for some of Lily's cousins.  
"I know but she needs to earn something once in her life or at least try. Oh, Severus thank you for helping me. If Lily ever sat down and learned how to knit then I wouldn't have depended on you or Petunia so much.   
"Its fine aunty, I like knitting it is relaxing. Oh, I brought over some of my dresses for Lily to try on. I need a date to this gala happening at the Max I mean Philips place and she the only single girl I know." He really wished he could find another date but Maria was a pureblood that had never left the magical world. Alice was engaged to Frank and Cissa and Bella where off the table.   
"I could have one of Lily's cousins attended with you if you want?" She understood how to embarrass it was to have an adult set you up with a blind date.  
"Lily's grounded again isn't she." She nodded. "Then never mind I can go solo. If I brought someone new then she'll be left out and I would hate that." She nodded again understanding. She heard a ding come from the kitchen.  
"Oh, my cookies." Severus rush to go get them and she couldn't help but think for a split moment how Severus would make a perfect wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had a very dark ending to it that would have made Severus look like a complete monster. I wrote it when I was going through a dark phase (I think that's what it was called) and I had to rewrite it for now. I hope you all enjoyed and if anyone wants to read the first version just ask in the comments. Bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoyed this.


End file.
